


Raj and Lola

by LunaNomea



Series: The Big Bang Female Revelation [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNomea/pseuds/LunaNomea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Carly's Sheldon] Raj accidentally gets his internet girlfriend to move to Pasadena. She doesn't know he is a nerd and most importantly doesn't know he can't speak to women. Meanwhile, while Sheldon is working hard at getting his Nobel Prize, will Carly's sexual needs be met? [You do not have to read Carly's Sheldon to enjoy this one.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that because Raj can't talk to women, it's going to be a lot less dialogue. Please forgive me for being AU at any moment. It will have Carly and Sheldon scenes soon, as they go through a problem. Please be kind and I will have the next chapters up soon. Enjoy!
> 
> Leonard: Don't worry. You'll meet a girl someday.
> 
> Raj: No, I won't.
> 
> Leonard: Yes, you will, and she'll be beautiful, and kind and sexy and funny and everything you ever wanted in a woman.
> 
> Raj: You really think so?

Chapter 1 Oh Boy

Much had progressed. Bernadette and Howard were now a married couple and living in their own house, much to the dismay of Howard's mother. That had been an adventure all in itself. But it had somehow worked out. Leonard and Penny were no longer dating, since Leonard had proposed to her while being in bed, and Penny freaked. They are still friends though; it's just a bit awkward between them. Carly and Sheldon continued to date and everyone found out about them having intercourse…because Carly had told Penny and Penny could not keep a secret. The group was stunned but didn't hesitate on patting Sheldon on the back.

But this is Rajesh Koothrappali's story and the astrophysicist had been staring at his phone since he had woken up that morning. For the past five months he had been secretly chatting online with a woman that lived in France after meeting her on . He had been taken with her immediately but had been too nervous to talk to her first, so after staring at her profile information and picture for a few days, she surprised him by sending him a message. Apparently her current roommate had met her husband on the website and she decided to give it a try and was happy to meet him.

Her name was Lola Geoffrey and she spoke English fluently. She had sent Raj many pictures of herself and he concluded that she was a few inches shorter than him with long blond hair and bangs cut to her eyebrows. Her face was round, creating soft curves at her jawline. She was tan, which she had explained came from being on the beach a lot. She was intrigued by the ocean which was why she was going to school for Marine Biology. She had revealed to him that she had green eyes that she self-consciously hated because in her opinion they were too big. Raj disagreed, thinking they were the prettiest attribute she had. Maybe it because he was sweet to her or maybe it was that she thought he was very fascinating, but either way, she was smitten with him as well.

Lola had tried to exchange numbers with Raj, so they could speak on the phone, but unbeknownst to her, he was not able. He had a recognized psychological condition called selective mutism, which is an anxiety disorder which renders him unable to talk to women…even over the phone, which he was constantly teased about by his friends. Although it had got better over the years, he didn't lose control over his bladder anymore in the presence of a woman, but he sometimes had to excuse himself to the bathroom to relieve stress….it was embarrassing and not helpful when trying to pick up a woman.

Lola had seemed to be okay with that and they continued on with a relationship that both of them realized they had, but had not vocalized it in fear of jinxing it. Besides keeping his anxiety disorder a secret from her, he also thought it wise to keep his nerd hobbies and interests from her. From past experiences, he had learned that those things didn't exactly turn a woman on…unless you were at Comic Con and that woman was dressed as one of those nerd interests.

Raj had told her all about his childhood in India, his life in the states, his work, and his friends. Lola seemed very interested in his life and he couldn't help but be giddy to explain it all to her. She had told him that her parents were abusive and she was taken out of her home a long time ago and placed in foster care. Raj felt terrible for her and made sure to let her know that she was a great person. Maybe that was why she continued to talk to him. She always knew that he would be there to cheer her up.

But one time he had tried to cheer her up, and it ended up with her on her way to Pasadena to get her PhD at Caltech. Lola had come home and had immediately got online, sending Raj a message that had been forwarded to his phone while he was hanging out with his friends. She had been told earlier that day that she could continue on to get her PhD in Marine Biology, which was great news, but her roommate was moving out to live with her husband and it would leave Lola in their apartment alone and she couldn't afford the rent by herself. So she had to move and was going to end up living in a rundown apartment building in order to pursue her dream.

Raj had wanted to make her feel better by saying there was plenty of schools that would help her and had used Caltech as an example. Lola was naive and thought it was a brilliant idea and so in a matter of months, she was ready to move to Pasadena.

Raj had flipped out and told his friends. His online girlfriend was going to meet him and find out that he wasn't as great as she thought he was. He didn't have the strength to tell her no about moving by him, so she was on her way and he was supposed to meet her at the airport to bring her to the hotel she would be staying at until her lease was signed to a new apartment building.

So naturally, Raj had been watching the time with deep concentration until it was time. Howard, his best friend, had agreed to come with him to help out in any awkward moments. But that had only eased his nerves a little and he had continued to relieve himself in the bathroom every few minutes. Because they were all having dinner together before hand at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment, Sheldon was getting irritated with him for it, but Raj was in no mood to argue with him.

"Raj, calm down…it's going to be fine," Howard assured him from the couch, his new wife Bernadette sitting on the floor at his feet.

Raj's brown eyes looked to Howard with apprehension, his lips pressed tightly together as if he thought his stomach would fall out of it if he opened his lips. It wasn't helping that there was three women in the room as well. His leg was bouncing by itself and he hadn't touched any of the food that was placed in front of him on the coffee table.

"What's wrong with him?" Penny asked, frowning between Raj and Howard.

Howard quirked an eyebrow. "Lola is coming tonight."

Penny widened her eyes and almost choked on her food. "Oh wow! That's tonight? I thought we still had a few more weeks till then."

Leonard sighed. "Um…no, Penny it's tonight. I reminded you yesterday."

Penny shrugged and picked up her water. "I must not have been listening."

Sheldon snorted and Penny's eyes rose to glare at him over the water bottle. She took a drink and pressed her lips together before speaking almost regretfully. "What has crawled up your nose that has you making noises like that?" she asked sarcastically and Carly who sat next to her boyfriend stifled a laugh at her friend's words and placed her fork in her mouth.

"Just let it go," Leonard said, causing Sheldon to close his opened mouth and Penny to bite her tongue in order to not stick it out at him.

Raj whimpered and Howard looked back at his friend who was staring at the time on his phone with a horrified expression. Howard sighed and Bernadette grabbed Raj's hand comfortingly.

"Raj," she said, causing Raj to look up at her through worry filled eyes. "You are a sweetie pie. Lola has seen that and no matter what happens, I am most positive she will still like you once this night is over. Just be yourself and things will be fine."

Leonard nodded, overhearing the conversation. "I agree Raj. From what you told us about her, Lola seems like a really great girl. Someone who listens and is understanding. I am sure she will like you just as much once she meets you."

Penny turned her eyes to Leonard, them narrowing as she caught on to what he was saying. "What does that supposed to mean?"

Sheldon thought it was best to interfere at that point, "I think Leonard's using Raj's love life dramatics to depict what he really feels about you."

Penny glanced at Sheldon and Leonard glared at him. "Oh so that is how you really feel?" Penny asked and Carly cut them off.

"Stop it guys. This isn't about you two. Raj is having a tough time," Carly said, and then turned to Raj with a reassuring smile. "It's gonna be fine."

Raj looked between them all apprehensively before standing up promptly and rushing to the bathroom. Howard sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Well at least he isn't throwing up—" they all heard retching sounds, making the ones who had food in their hands to place it on the coffee table disgusted.

"Never mind," Howard replied, leaning back in his seat with an exasperated sigh.


	2. Wingman

Chapter 2 Wingman

Raj and Howard stood at the airport, searching through the crowd of people that had just departed. Raj had been to the bathroom three more times since arriving and Howard was surprised he had anything to urinate.

"What if she doesn't like me, Howard?" Raj had asked about a million and one times and Howard was annoyed with him for it.

"Raj, relax. It's not like you have never been in the presence of a woman before," Howard replied with a confused smile.

Raj frowned. "Not a girl like this, Howard. Lola is different."

Howard's eyebrows rose and he turned fully to his friend. "You really like her don't you? It's not just a girl you were cybering with online is it?"

Raj looked away uncomfortably. "We didn't cyber."

Howard was flabbergasted. "Didn't cyber? Oh wow, maybe you do have something to worry about…"

Raj was going to argue further but a flash of bright blond caught his eye and his heart stopped, staring at the woman walking towards them. Howard saw Raj freeze and his eyes widen with fear so he followed his gaze, seeing a very attractive woman in bright colored clothes approach them.

"Hi," she said with a heavy French accent. "Um, are you Rajesh Koothrappali?" she asked, looking up at Raj with an uncertain smile.

Raj took an uncomfortable step backwards and Howard noticed, stopping him with a hand to his back. "Yes it is," Howard saved with a smile. "Are you Lola?"

Lola grinned a bright smile, almost blinding them. "Yes I am! Thank goodness, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you…and I was going to call to ask where you were going to be waiting at, but then I realized I didn't have your number," she said to Raj who's eyes were as wide as saucers which she apparently didn't notice. She dropped her bag that she had been lugging behind her and wrapped her arms around Raj's waist to give him a big hug. "It's so great to see you," she murmured into his sweater vest.

Howard watched, shocked and he looked up to Raj's eyes which were giving away his next movements. Raj untangled himself from Lola and hurriedly left for that bathroom. Lola stared after him, confused and she looked to Howard for an explanation.

Howard laughed nervously. "He really had to pee," he stated, then stuck his hand out to her awkwardly. "Howard Wolowitz."

Lola straightened up and smiled to him, shaking his hand with hers. "Raj has told me about you. You just got married right?"

Howard looked down with a smile and shrugged modestly. "Yeah, I did."

Lola brightened. "Congratulations! That's great."

Howard waved her off with a grin, but then tilted his head to her. "Tell me, how did Raj capture such an angel?"

Lola's eyebrows rose and then she laughed nervously, but was saved from the awkward moment when Raj appeared at their sides. Howard looked to him, who was looking very uneasy but a little less manic. "Well let's get going. It's getting late," Howard stated and picked up her suitcase which he handed to Raj pointedly.

Lola smiled from Howard to Raj, who pulled the suitcase behind him as they headed out of the airport. "I am so exhausted," she said which was automatically followed by a yawn.

Raj glanced at her as she did so and couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful in person. She was slender but curvy in all the right places and he wanted to run his fingers through her silky looking hair. His eyes wondered away from her when she looked up at him, still smiling, her big green eyes haunting his vision.

"You're shorter than you said you were," Lola commented and Raj blushed, Howard glancing back at him with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk. Lola didn't seem to mind though. "It's all right. You're still taller than me," she shrugged happily, and then removed her eyes from him, so a smile appeared on his face.

Soon they were in the car and then at her hotel where they were to drop Lola off. Because of her being tired, she didn't say much, but she did answer Howard when he asked if she had a good flight, which she replied that it was very long and she had to sit next to this man who used his sleeve as a handkerchief.

Raj was sad to see her go, after all he hadn't been able to talk to her at all, and he was feeling put out that he couldn't. He had offered to let her have the front seat with a gesture with his hand, but she refused and wanted to sit in the back with him. It was awkward for him and he stared out of the window most of the time, but his eyes always found their way back over to her. She had stared out the window as well and it gave him a chance to look at her and admire her in person. She was everything he thought she was going to be and better.

"Well, this is me. Thanks for picking me up and dropping me off here, Howard," Lola said followed by another yawn and opening the door.

"No problem. I'm only the wingman," Howard said from the front seat with a smile back at her as she pulled her suitcase out and stood it on the sidewalk.

Lola smiled and then looked to Raj, making him self-conscious and anxiety filled again. "Thanks for everything Raj," she replied quietly to just him, even though he was staring at his hands in his lap. "Message me when you get home. We need to make plans for tomorrow."

Raj felt himself nod and she grinned, before saying a final goodbye and disappearing into the hotel with both guys' eyes on her. Raj breathed a sigh of relief and let out a laugh. Howard turned around and looked at him. Raj shrugged. "I'm dating an angel."

Howard frowned but was amused and rolled his eyes before heading off to drop Raj off.


End file.
